


In Which... Daryl Dixon Finds Joy In The End of The World.

by freshfettuccine



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, But in the good way, Domestic Fluff, Jesus (Walking Dead) is a Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Walkers (Walking Dead), at times - Freeform, daryl is a natural dad at heart okay, protective dads doing protective dad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshfettuccine/pseuds/freshfettuccine
Summary: Eight months after Daryl and Jesus get together, they find an abandoned Savior's outpost- with an infant girl on the inside. Instantly, the two were attached... So, of course, they try their hand at being dads.





	In Which... Daryl Dixon Finds Joy In The End of The World.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I've had no motivation for a while. Now that I have it, I'm ready to plan it out and get it going! This fic will be about three chapters long, but I might make it a series if interested! The first fic will be when they find the little one & them settling into it, and decide what they're going to do. An extra note: this is an obvious AU, so some timelines might be messed up & some characters will be alive??

If you were to go back in time- about five years- approach Daryl Dixon, and tell him that he'd soon have a boyfriend AND a baby, he would've laughed and probably spit in your face. Partially because, well- Daryl used to be an asshole. But that's beside the point.

The point is; this is getting surreal for him.

\--

Going back two weeks, Jesus and Daryl left Hilltop to go on a quick run. It was only for a few specific vitamins and medicines; mostly for Maggie, and they had expected to be home by the end of the night.

Instead, the two were closed into a small cabin in the middle of no where (which was clearly marked by the Saviors), surrounded by walkers, with barely any food left. They sat for hours... Just trying to wait it all out. The walkers would lose interest eventually, right?

That's when the crying started. Shrill, high-pitched- It was a little baby. 

Panic soon set into Daryl, and he quickly glanced at his partner. To be honest, he was checking to make sure Jesus- Daryl still called him Paul, 'Jesus' just sounded stupid to him- had heard the noise too. By the look on Paul's face, he heard it too. 

Quickly bouncing up to his feet, Daryl searched the room until he found the source of the cries- the closet. He was panicked; there could very easily be a trap in there. Daryl had heard of people luring others in by playing recordings. Maybe even... a recording of a baby crying?

Drawing out a knife, the man steadily opened the door, revealing a small crib, with an even smaller baby inside. Judging by the clothes, Daryl guessed the baby was a girl. She was wearing a soft pink shirt, and some dark green shorts. She was squirming, obviously hungry and alone. To be honest, Daryl was connected to her the moment he laid eyes on the little thing. She was precious; and he was already commited to protecting her. He didn't know her name, or her parents, but it didn't matter to him. They left an infant in a closet, and that probably means that they don't want her.

"What is it, Daryl?"

Paul whispered, peaking out from around the corner. A few of the walkers had dispersed, after a deer walked by. Paul was betting on the two making a dash for the car, with their loot, and getting home in no time. They could crash into their bed, end up sleeping for a few hours before inevitably getting thrown back into some mess. That's all he wanted. 

"It's... it's a... fuggin' baby."

"What? What're you talking about?"

Daryl reached into the crib, pulling her little blanket too. She really was so... small. He was afraid to squish her...

Paul's jaw drapped, immedietely making his way over to his boyfriend and the tiny child. 

"Oh my god... Is she... Is she alright? How long do you think she's been here?

"She needs food... Formula. Quick, try'n find some."

Daryl shifted his weight, trying to make it so that the baby was comfortable.

Both of them rummaged through the cabin for a few minutes, completely forgetting about the walkers outside. All that mattered was the baby's health, now. Paul quietly signaled for the other, as he found four small containers of formula. Someone obviously wanted the baby to be taken care of-

So where are they?

Daryl passed the small child over to the other, as he had more experience with making formula. It was actually pretty fun, in the soft, domestic way. Made him forget about the horrors of the world. 

Daryl grabbed one of the little bottles, fixing up the baby formula. As he did so; he couldn't help but notice that all four containers of food were completely full. Was there a fifth? What was the baby fed before this?

Paul awkwardly bounced the baby, looking around the room. He was searching for a toy, or something to distract the baby. Anything to try and get her to stop crying...

Finishing up the little drink, Daryl walked up to the other. 

"You're holdin' her like she's got a disease or somethin'."

Daryl teased, making Paul scoff. "Hey, I've never held a baby before-"

"Maybe you can get used to it." Daryl suggested, looking up at the other as he took the baby. "We can take her in, y'know."

Paul paused, blinking in shock before he looked down at the infant. She was a charmer, no one could deny it- but could they handle it?

"We'll see, okay? Let's get her home and talk about it then." 

Paul promised, walking over to the windows and peaking out of the windows. The cabin must've been soundproof or something; a lot of the walkers had left, despite the baby's cries. It was very confusing, to say the least. As Paul looked around, Daryl started to feed the infant, and he made up his mind. 

"Nah. Paul... There ain't nothin' to talk about. 'M not lettin' her go."

Paul looked over, his heart warming at the sight. His normally "rugged, tough guy" act that he tried so hard to upkeep had completely melted away, holding the baby as she devoured her food, staring back up at the man. That's when it clicked for Paul. 

Despite his nickname, Paul wasn't a very religious or spiritual man, but- this was meant to be. It had to be. 

She was theirs.

"Yeah. Yeah... But what if her parents are okay, Daryl? What if they just left for a run?"

"If they left their newborn kid hungry and alone, they don' deserve her. They're probably dead, Paul, and I don' wanna wait around and see if they're willing to hand her over."

"Okay, okay..." Paul nodded, biting down on his thumbnail, searching through the small closet for any clothes. He found only three outfits, and a package of small diapers. He packed it into his bag, taking a few shaky breaths. She had no toys...

"Okay. I think I got all her stuff. I don't get it though; she doesn't have any toys or anything, though. Barely any diapers..."

Daryl nodded, pulling away the bottle. She had finished most of the formula, and was calming down steadily. Now that she had stopped crying, Daryl noticed the details of her little face. She had wide, dark green eyes, and already had baby-thin black hair. The little girl had distinct freckles on her cheeks, making her resemble some sort of doll. Her olive completion complimented her green eyes, and Daryl will be unable to separate from her. For a very long time.She peered up at the other, curiousity clear in her innocent gaze. "I think she'll be okay for now. How's it lookin' out there?" 

Paul nodded, taking a fast peak out the curtains. "It's okay. Only three are left."

Daryl gave a few bags over to the other, still holding the baby close. " 'Aight. We'll make a run for the car, we don' gotta worry about them now."

Paul approached the door, pausing for a moment before he opened the door, leading Daryl out and towards the Mini-van they arrived in. 

Driving away, Daryl noticed two corpses, only a few yards away from the house. A man and a woman. They had been devoured, only a few hours before.

Something told Daryl that taking the baby was the right thing to do.

\--

Two hours later, they were settled into Maggie's little house, talking it over with her.

"So... She'll be yours?" The pregnant woman asked, raising her eyebrows. "You don't have to, you know. There are many people here willing to take her in-"

"Nah. Nah... She's ours." 

Daryl mumbled, looking down at the sleeping infant, who had settled in a bundle of Paul's coat. 

"We don't wanna give her away, Maggie. We can do this." 

Paul nodded, sure that the pair would be able to. "You've seen Daryl with Judith, he's great with her. And I... I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm sure as hell not letting her go."

Maggie smiled softly, nodding. 

"Okay, okay. What're you gonna name her?"

Daryl and Paul exchanged a look, and Paul shrugged. "For now... She's gonna be Baby Girl Dixon."

\--

Fast forward to now, Paul and Daryl were sitting on the floor of their bedroom, struggling to put together a crib. Baby Girl had been sleeping in a little crate decorated and padded with blankets and jackets, and now they were ready to set up something pretty for her. It was a classic-style, white painted crib with flower decorations on the inside. They had gotten a little mattress with pink sheets, along with a few flower-printed blankets. It was so delicate, and it fit Baby Girl perfectly. She still slept with one of Paul's jacket, but that was only because she'd scream at the top of her little lungs if she didn't have it in her crib. 

"How about... Marcella? It's really 'princess-y', just like her."

"Isn' that from the book you're readin'...?"

"Yeah. But I still love it."

Daryl laughed in response, patting in the new little mattress. 

There was some obvious... unspoken fear between them. They had recently come up with a rule and everything. If one had to go on a run, the other one had to stay behind with Baby Girl. Always. Neither of them would EVER break this rule. They were terrified of losing her, as any parent in the apocalypse would be... 

"I like princess-y names for her."

Daryl admitted, smiling at the baby. They had picked up a few toys for her, but a lot of them won't be used yet. Baby Girl was still so tiny. 

"How about... Aubrielle?" 

Daryl asked, making Paul smile. It was shocking, really- everything was so calm. Domestic. He didn't think that... that could ever happen. "That's a good middle name. Like... Baby Aubrielle Dixon, y'know?"

"Maybe we should just keep her name Baby." Daryl joked, leaning back against their bed. 

"Like the 80's movie?"

"Yeah." Daryl grinned, admiring the way his boyfriend looked in his pajamas. 

"That works. Dirty Dancing is timeless, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you did! Part 2 will come as soon as I can get to it, and it will be a pretty big time jump. See you there!


End file.
